The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of producing the semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a silicon through electrode (TSV: Through Silicon Via), and a method of producing the semiconductor device.
A conventional semiconductor device and a conventional method of producing the conventional semiconductor device have been proposed, in which a through hole is formed in a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon substrate and the like, and an electrode, i.e., a silicon through electrode (TSV: Through Silicon Via), is formed in the through hole (refer to Patent References No. 1 to No. 3).
Patent Reference No. 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-294320
Patent Reference No. 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-114201
Patent Reference No. 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-53430
In the conventional semiconductor device having the silicon through electrode, or the conventional method of producing the conventional semiconductor device, a seed layer for plating is formed in the through hole formed in the silicon substrate. However, a defect such as a pin hole and the like tends to be formed in the seed layer. When such a defect is formed in the seed layer, an electrode layer formed on a surface of the silicon substrate becomes susceptible to erosion due to the defect, thereby deteriorating reliability of the conventional semiconductor device.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device having a through electrode formed in a substrate and a method of producing the semiconductor device capable of solving the problems of the conventional method. In the present invention, it is possible to produce the semiconductor device with high reliability.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.